Inspiration
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: All this was just supposed to be a trip with my dads friend Henry so I could get some inspiration for my creative writing assignment. Little did I know I would get inspiration in a big and terrifying way
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration

Bendy and the Ink Machine fan fiction

written by: Anon writer

Disclaimer

I don't own anything from Bendy and the Ink machine belongs to their orginal creators. I own this story and my characters only. All this is all mine and I did not steal this from anyone. Warnings story rated T for graphic scenes and for safety also Benny's origin story well be in the 1990's in the beginning and the present day later so, with that being said enjoy

* * *

Chap 1

It was on a boring Saturday afternoon as I sat at my dads house that he shares with his closet friend Henry. I sat on the couch with a notebook in my lap tapping my pen against the cover waiting for some inspiration to hit for a story. I love writing stories I am not an official writer mind you all though I would like to be someday but for now you can call me a fan fiction writer I usually write fan fiction of some of my favourite anime's and TV shows but I wanted to do something different and besides it was an assignment for my creative writing class and unfortunately my subject was horror which, makes it harder because with a few exceptions I am not much of a horror fan. I groaned frustrated as I leaned back on the couch " Why couldn't it be romance or adventure." I groaned.

" What's the matter princess?" A deep voice asked me. I looked up and saw a middle aged man wearing a simple T shirt and jeans. He had a mixture of white and grey hair on his head and beard with blue eyes. " Hey Henry I'm just suffering from writers block I'm supposed to be writing a story for my creative writing class on horror, its due next week and I have nothing!" I said. Henry is one of my dads best friends and I grew up with him he's like an unofficial uncle to me and used to be an animator for a former studio known as silly vision on a cartoon, until he and the owner got into a fight and quiet, every now and then he will tell me stories and give me tips on how to make my stories better.

" I've got an idea maybe some new scenery will provide you some inspiration, I just got a letter from a friend of mine to come to the old cartoon studio." He explained. " Why would he contact you after 30 years?" I asked suspiciously. " I'm not sure he says he wants to show me something why don't you come along, maybe you'll get an idea for you're paper." He suggested. " Yea why not." I agreed. I got on my crunches and went in my room putting on my shoes and put the things I might need in my pink purse backpack my notebook, pencil, sunglasses for outside, headband flashlight just in case its dark he says its a pretty old building, and of course my cell phone and house keys which, is around a keychain , it's a lot but you can never be to prepared plus I like to carry a notebook around just in case I get an idea for a story and need to write it down before I lose it and it's hard to carry anything when you're on crunches.

" Ready to go princess?" Henry asked. I put my backpack purse on my back before heading out in the hallway " Yes I'm ready!" I replied. I returned to find him in the living room tapping a small note to the door so Carl and my dad could see it I bet it was him telling us where we were going, dad was at work and Carl was at a friends house that lives nearby and wouldn't be back until that afternoon. We both headed out the door and Henry closed the door with its usual slam and click as he locked it and went onto his Corvette and headed off.

( _ **1 hour later)**_

The studio door opened with a eerie squeak as it opened, the sound echoed in the room as it closed. The place really did look like something from an old Micky mouse cartoon it almost looked grey. Posters from an old cartoon decorated the walls, Benny the dancing demon, little devil darling, and Beny the Dancing demon in Sheep Songs staring Boris the wolf. " Who's Benny and Boris Henry?" I asked. " Oh that was a cartoon I worked on with Joey it went well for a while but something happened after I left and it became abandoned." He explained. " JOEY I'M HERE!" Henry screamed. There was no reply only the sound of his voice echoing through the halls. Slowly inspiration sure enough was all ready hitting me this started to get really creepy of course absolute silents always made me uncomfortable but this was different it was heavy, dark, mysterious all the things you would need for a book. " Okay Joey let's see what you wanted me to find." He mumbled. We started looking some parts of the wall were broken and were boarded up poorly with boards. Some of them were on the floor as well as ink puddles, desks were flipped over on their sides and dust as well as cobwebs. " You can really tell this place has been abandoned a long time." I said.

Then, we passed an old screening room with an old projector "Huh they must have had movie screenings here." I said, sitting down next to it. I went into my bag and pulled out my notebook

 _There once lived a girl in the small town of Tennessee who had lived down the street from an old abanoned movie theater that had long been abandoned for reasons only the owners knew who long since passed away. Rumor has it that it was once a movie theater owned by a wizard who had a magic paint brush (?) That could bring his work to life..._

' A magic pen huh it seems to Harry Potter to me." I mumbled. I just closed the book and put it back in my bag feeling rested enough to move on. I looked around some more to find more of those cartoon cut outs of Bendy " Its kind of cute it reminds me of Mikey mouse." I said with a smile.

I walked through more hallways trying to find Henry and looked around at the same time as I did writing wrote in ink covered the wall dreams can come true it read. Then, I came to a corner and saw a tiny little Bendy plushy. " Awe how adorable." I said. I picked it up and it let out a small squeak, causing me to laugh " Part of me wants to take it maybe I should leave it be though." I said. " _take it."_ A voice seemed to whisper in my ear. I gasped and turned around expecting to see someone as I could feel their breath on my ear but again there was no one.

Now, I was starting to get scared as my heart raced and my body was telling me to run but, I took the plushy anyways gripping its hand in between my crunch handle " Okay we need to get out of here now something tells me we're not alone." I mumbled.

* * *

 _ **A\N: Hey guys I'm back I am so sorry I have been gone for so long my life has been nuts lately plus writers block doesn't help at all! I know its different than all my other anime stories but please give it a chance. Its my first horror story let alone of Bendy and the Ink Machine and since the game is still new there is not much to go on. Most of that was just improved.**_

 _ **I was literally watching the walk through of the game while writing this and re watched it several times to make sure it was right! So forgive me if there is any grammar, spelling, or description mistakes the game is first person view so that doesn't help much. So please review or add me or this story to you're favourite lists and thanks for reading. 😊**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap 2: The Ink Machine**_

The eerie and creepy feeling grew with each step I took looking for Henry. At this point I was fast walking to the point I was panting like I was running (I can't run so, I fast walk or power walk which ever you prefer to see it) I swore I could feel someone's eyes were watching me with every step I took of course all these Bendy cut outs and paintings all over the building did little to help " HENRY WHERE ARE YOU!" I asked. Of course there was no response up until I came across an old tape recorder. I pressed it and a man's voice came through the speakers the speaker was a man named Wally Franks I'm guessing another animator.

At this point, I don't get what Joey plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I really don't see why we need this ink machine its messy, noisy, and who needs that much ink anyways? Also get this, Joey had each one of us donate something from our work stations . ( I look down at the bendy doll in my hand) We put them on these pedestals in the break room. To help please the gods Joey says. Keep things going. I think he's lost his mind, but hey, he writes the checks but I tell you what if one more pipe bursts, I'm out of here!

The type stopped with a click and an eerie silence filled the room again " Man this Joey Drew sounded nuts, its obvious he was a hard core believer in gods either that, or he needed a life." I said. Oh well at least now I know how to find Henry and what the dolls for. I didn't really know where I was going so, I just followed the hallway until I heard a catchy tune coming from one of the rooms I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Henry dancing to the song that was playing over an old radio. " Having fun Henry?" I asked him. He jumped and turned around, he was so into the song he didn't hear me come up behind him. He just blushed bright read, giggled embarrassed and scratched back of his head. " Henry." I said getting serious. ' I think we should leave now." Why?" He asked. " This place just creeps me out plus I feel like we're being followed." I said.

He just looked at me like I was nuts " The atmosphere must be getting to you with all these Bendy cut outs everywhere, come on I'm going to turn the Ink machine on you should come with me." He said. I was offended that he thinks I'm crazy but, I knew or at least some part of me thought that he was right maybe the feeling of this room was getting to me. " I have everything other than a doll." He said. " you mean this plushy?" I asked holding up the cute doll. " Yea that's it, let's go." He said, taking it.

We both went into the former break room where sure enough pedestal's where lined up with pictures of what we needed to use to start the machine. There was a book called the illusions of living written by Joey Drew himself, a wrench, a record, a jar of ink, and of course the small Bendy doll. "I have a bad feeling about this." I thought, putting the doll in its place. " Okay now we just need to get the pressure system running somehow there should be a switch nearby." Henry said. To be honest at this point I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself, me or both but nonetheless I followed him anyway after all he knew this place I didn't. Eventually, we made it to another movie screening room only when you turned on the projector it showed bendy dancing on the screen.

" Henry wait!" I said stopping his hand as he was about to push the ink flow button. " Maybe we shouldn't turn this on I have a feeling that their was a reason it was shut off." And I think you have been watching to many anime and ghost shows honestly its just a switch what could happen?" He asked clearly annoyed. " hello everyone knows that for one and two something is just telling me not to so it!" I said getting equally annoyed. He didn't listen as he pushed the button " Come on and when we get home I am having a long talk about you're talk young lady." He said, stomping away. " What I'm a six I'm 27 for crying out loud what are they going to do?" I asked. The walk was silent after that we made it to the Ink machine room again only to find it mysteriously boarded up.

' Who did this I thought this place was abandoned?" Henry asked. The bad feeling in my stomach increased to the point where I felt sick as we went towards the room that was flooded with Ink. We peeked in where suddenly a horrifying creature appeared in the doorway trying to grab us. I was so surprised I let out a scream and fell on my butt my crunches going down in an splashy bang as ink from the room flooded the hallway floors. Even though it was very brief I saw that it was a tall ink creature with Bendy's body only more terrifying and ink had covered his eyes.

" We're getting the hell out of here!" Henry screamed holding me bridle style in his arms. I didn't care about my crunches that were quickly being left behind you can replace those any day you're life you can't. I couldn't help but look back through my terrified, tear filled eyes as I saw the creator appear again but unlike Henry who it was glaring at he gave me a sorry look or at least I think he did it was hard to tell with the ink on his face. We ran towards the exit my face buried in his neck from fright, shaking, and tears steaming down my face. Henry ran as fast as he could through the hallways which, where filling up with Ink making it hard to run we had made it to the far end of the room, closer to the exit, relief filled us as freedom was just a step a head then, unfortunately, just as we were about to get to the door the floor caved in from the pressure of the Ink, and we fell in.

* * *

 _ **A\N: wow so many favourites for only putting it up yesterday thank you so much. It means a lot for my first horror story. Please don't hesitate to review or add to favourite thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Henry and I fell down the hole and landed with a splash as the whole room was flooded from the ink flow above. Of course it didn't take long for us to find the valve and drain it out, at this point I had moved from Henry's arms to having a piggy back ride and had somehow found an axe on the wall and we were using it to unblock the walls. I was still shaking from the experience a few minutes earlier " was that really Bendy how could he suddenly come to life like that is there more of them?" I asked. Soon we came across more and more flooded rooms at which, we drained and carried on, seeing if there where any unlocked doors which, there weren't.

All was quiet and all you could hear was the sound of Henry breaking wood with the ax. Finally, we came to another room it had chairs, candles, coffins, and a pentagram on the floor. All of a sudden my head started to hurt, like I had been hit by a brick wall, Henry must have felt the same because he groaned to. Suddenly, Henry fainted and went down of course taking me with him. My eyes became blurry as I laid on the floor as I saw an inky figure coming towards me then, felt someone lift me in thier arms " Don't worry I have you now ." A woman's gentle voice said then, all went dark.

 _ **(A few hours later)**_

I moaned as I came to with my head still thumping but, not as bad as before. Once my vision cleared I found myself in an average sized room but, no door which, was unnerving to say the least. You could see only a light, a small stove, and the cot I was laying on with a small white blanket. "Where am I what happened?" I asked. "Oh good you're awake." A gentle voice said. I gasped in surprise as I saw another cartoon character. She looked like a black and white cat with long black hair that was in a bun, she wore white gloves and a dark blue dress with a small blue ribbon in her hair and a blue collar on her neck.

She had a sister like atmosphere around her as she looked at me with worry but kindness. " How are you feeling?" She asked. " I`m fine but terribly confused." I responded. "Well that's to be expected but, I'll try to explain the best I can." She said. " Okay." I said. "My name is Neveah and I am a fallen Angel with no real form." You mean like Alice Angel?" I asked. "'Yes the idea was that Heaven had basically banished me for befriending a demon when I broke the rules and snuck out of Heaven to explore. " And you're shaped shifting was to stop you from getting caught?" I asked. Neveah nodded " But I was caught and snitched by my rival..." Alice Angel." We ended up saying in Union.

I would become great friends of Bendy the Dancing Demon and Boris the wolf and help them on their trouble making adventures and stop Alice from trying to catch Bendy." I giggled imagining it at this point my mind was on fire seeing the scene in my mind and if it wasn't for the situation I was in I would have written it down. "Wait if you were scrapped how did you come to life?" That's the one thing I don't know all I can remember is hearing voices yelling and waking up next to the machine." You didn't show yourself to anyone else?" I asked. " Her face turned slightly grey with a blush as her ears went flat and she fiddled her fingers " I was to shy besides there was something about Joey Drew I didn't like other then him rejecting me."

" So where am?" I asked. " A secret room I had found it accidentally while exploring for some reason it's completely sound proof and had all this stuff." Maybe someone used it to get some peace and quite." I said. " Wait why did you turn into a cat?" I figured this form will make you more comfortable besides I like cats." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but want to pet her as I rubbed her ears, causing her to purr. My heart melted at the sight of her melting in my hand at my touch and her tail wagging admittedly it was making me feel better. Suddenly, my brain seemed to kick into high gear as I remembered someone important.

" UNCLE HENRY!" I shouted. " Where's Henry?" I asked. " I didn't see anyone else in the room I found you in." Neveah said. "Someone must have taken him to another part of the building." I said. "But, I don't have my crunches or a wheelchair how am I going to get around let alone defend myself from what's out there? " I asked. Neveah looked at me with a smile as she backed up, turned into an Ink ball for a split second and came out as a black and white horse her collar had somehow turned into a saddle with the usual reigns " Wow cool! But are you sure you want to leave this room? The only response I got was something grabbing me from behind and placing me on her back. She can some who create tenticals like Slendeman and she used that to put me on her back. ( _ **Admittedly, it did creep me out a bit)**_

I smiled at her as I took her um reigns and excitement filled my vain`s as I did. I have always wanted to go horseback riding but, every time I tried something always happened, my grandparents on my dad's side had a horse briefly but, I never got to really ride it just sit on it but, they couldn't afford to keep him so, they sold him. " All right then, let's go find Henry." I said. Neveah rose on her back legs and kicking her front legs like in the action old west movies and we ran through the secret doorway that had somehow appeared and galloped our way down the halls. Hopefully, we will find uncle Henry before it's to late.

* * *

 _ **A|N: finally inspiration hits sorry for the long wait. I hope you like the into my other character Neveah. I know there is not much about her but I will add more as I go on think of her like an experimental character for now. I'm still thinking about things for her so, tell me what you think. The next chapter will be chap 3 since nothing will happen in chapter 2. And yes eventually there will be some romance later between my character and Bendy promise.**_

 _ **As usual let me know what you think and don't forget to review and or add to you're favourites bye and goodnight/have a good day were ever you are.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

hey guys I'm sorry if you thought this was an update but, I just wanted you're option on something and to clear some things up. One I'm sorry for not updating in a while my old enemy writers block is back plus I'm trying to come up with story ideas mostly, sonic the hedgehog. Plus I've been busy with work, my life, and preparing for the upcoming holidays. Now I was watching a walkthrough of Bendy and the ink machine on YouTube last night and I've noticed chapters 1 and 2 have been updated so, my question to you is should I rewrite this and make it match the updated version or just leave it how it is? Just leave a review to give me you're options.

Also, I don't know if I left this out before or not but someone asked what disability my character has. She has cerebral palsy it just makes it to where she can't walk so, she mostly uses her crunches yo get around with she has a wheelchair to but she prefers her crunches. Thank you so much for so many positive reviews and feed back it makes me so happy that you guys enjoy this story and encourages me to write more 😀 well that's all I have to say for now so until next time continue reading, and remember to add me and or this story to you're favourites so, you don't miss an update bye


End file.
